Bitten
by BloodDrinker1864
Summary: Jesse's gone on a vacation and wants his minions to capture Sarah and watch her while he's gone. What happens when his group want nothing more than Sarah's blood and some fun since Jesse's not there to stop them.
1. Chapter 1 Found

**Hey everybody so here is my new story. This actually came in a dream to me Friday night so I knew it had to be written. This story takes place about three weeks before Sarah is turned into a fledgling. Because in the show we don't get to see Sarah as a human I thought it would be a good idea to write this. Happy reading! **

**Rated T for minor swearing **

**I do not own MBAV I wish I did but never going to happen sadly :(**

**Also Sarah is the main character in here and little bits of Jesse towards the end. I gave people some names just so its not random guy 1 and random girl 1. So I am not going to describe the people so you are just going to have to create them yourself in your head. But Sarah you should know how she talks and looks so ya no need for creating there. **

**Enough of my rambing here is my story :)**

Sarah lay-ed on the stairs of the school panting trying to keep her heart beat down. She had been running for her life for a long time and this was the first chance she got to being able to actually breath. While she sat there she tried to keep her heart rate low so people couldn't hear her. Just as she was starting to breath normal again she heard voices.

"Well where is she" A voice she knew all to well said.

"We are looking for her shes trapped in this school, so she has to be here somewhere"

"What if she has already gotten out"

"She couldn't have. There are twenty-two exits in this school I have a vampire at each one of them she can't get out without getting caught."

"Fine then. Lets split up and see if we can find her. With twenty-eight vampires in this building it can't be that hard"

With that she heard woshing of air and they were gone. Sarah knew it was only a matter of time before she was caught by them. She hated what she had gotten herself into. With Jesse being a vampire he wanted her a vampire too. But now that he was gone for a couple of weeks he had sent his minions to come and get Sarah and keep an eye on her, that's why she ended up at the school trying to save her life.

When Sarah felt the coast was clear and her breathing was back to normal she got up off the stairwell and tiptoed up to the third floor of her school. Third floor had a lot of unused classrooms and the halls were deserted so she knew she could hide up here for a while. She went to the last classroom at the end of the hall by the back stairwell. She stood by the door trying to hear if any voices were coming up the stairs. She knew there was no way of getting out. She had heard that every door was blocked and there was no use of escaping but she had to at least try.

She looked down both hallways than slowly made her way to a door that said rooftop. Normally the door was locked since only workers of the school could use it but for some reason it was open. She opened the door and stared at the long leading stairwell before making her way up it. Every couple steps she would stop and listen to see is she was being followed than would continue up. She finally reached the top of the stairs and opened the heavy door way.

The cold fall air blew over her as she stepped onto the rooftop and closed the door very quietly as she could. She tugged her jacket closer to herself to fight off the cold night air. She looked around looking to see if any vampires were up on the rooftop, but once she thought the coast was clear; she ran around the top looking for some safe place to hide for awhile.

She eventually found a old shed that was near the ledge of the roof. The shed was used for wiring parts and lights on the top of the roof. So she placed herself behind it and waited for sounds of the rooftop door opening. It was about two am by the time she heard the door open and voices filled the air.

"She has to be up here we've checked every nook and carny of the damn school"

"Well the others are still at the exits if she try's to run"

"Please she wouldn't make it ten feet before we caught her. Now that we have super speed"

"Wait, do you hear that?"

"Ya its coming from over..."

"Here" Kyle said as Sarah screamed when Kyle appeared beside her smirking. He grabbed her by shoulders and dragged her out from behind the shed. Once he had her out from there he grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back. She looked up to see twenty eight evil vampires standing in a triangle form smirking at her.

"Well, well, well look who we found" Ashley said as she stepped out of the group. "Thought you could hide huh?"

"That's kinda stupid considering were vampires"

Ashley walked up to Sarah and pulled her long strait dark brown hair away from her neck. Sarah stiffened and snapped her eyes shut as Ashley bent down to were her mouth was just inches away from Sarah's neck and took and big intake smelling Sarah's blood. She pulled back and looked at Sarah smirking. As Sarah opened her eyes.

"Mmmmm AB negative rare but very good. Mind if I have a little taste" She said as she bent down once again. Her eyes glowing yellow and her fangs sticking out.

Sarah took one look at Ashley's fangs and screamed.

She stared throwing her body around trying to get free of Kyle's grip but the more she moved the harder his grip became on her arms. She kept screaming and trying to get free but it was no use.

"Keep her quite" Ian snapped at Kyle.

Kyle let go of her arms then took one of his hands and put it over her mouth. Then he wrapped his other arm around her waist to prevent her from moving.

"Shhhhhh it's OK your fine shhhhhh just breathe" Kyle whispered in her ear. "Now if I remove my hand your not going to scream right?"

Sarah nodded her head and Kyle removed his hand back to holding her arms behind her back.

Sarah looked up at Ashley who still had her fangs out. Ashley smirked "I may not get a taste now but I will when we get to the house"

"Common guys it's late I'm hungry..." Kyle said as he whispered in Sarah's ear as he felt a shiver go up her back "lets go back to the house".

All the vampires turned around and made a pathway for Kyle and Sarah to go through. They made their way to the rooftop door just before Ashley opened it Kyle whispered in Sarah's ear "Your in for one hell of a ride"

**So what did you guys think should I continue let me know in the comments. **

**And also if you like it since it was my first MBAV story so let me know **

**Please review and I would love you guys forever!**


	2. Chapter 2 Captured

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. I have had fifty-three views just for the one chapter and I love you guys for that! **

**So here is another chapter and as long as you guys keep reviewing I will keep adding more chapters so happy reading :) **

**Also I had a couple of comments about changing the rating on this because it sounds kind of dark and going to be getting darker. But I will let you guys know that this story is going to be going dark that's why it T but I'm not going to take it dark enough to where I need to change it to M so just letting you guys know. **

The group of fifty vampires entered the house. Sarah knew exactly where she was Jesse s mansion. She had been here tons of times when her and Jesse actually were together and she didn't know he was a vampire. She had some really good memories in this house but she had a bad feeling that being with these vampires she was about to create some bad memories too.

"So who's gonna take her upstairs?" Kyle asked

"I'll do it" Ashley said as she grabbed onto Sarah's shoulders and started to push her towards the stairs.

"You just want to be the first one to mark her" Ian smiled.

"You know me too well" she smirked.

Ashley kept pushing Sarah all the way up the stairs, Sarah stopped when they got to the first floor.

"This isn't the place" she said as she nudged her towards the second set. Then to the third. The third floor was just one long stairwell leading to only one room. It didn't even have a door just the stairs.

The room was quite small, enough for maybe three people but Sarah knew she would be spending 99.9% of her time in this room.

"Here" Ashley said as she tossed her some short shorts and a tank top.

"Whats wrong with the clothes I'm wearing?" Sarah asked.

"These clothes make it easier to access skin for drinking" she said smirking.

Sarah just looked at the clothes than at what she was wearing. Black skinny jeans, white tank top, red leather jacket, and black heeled knee high boots.

"Look take of your clothes now and change into those or I'll do it for you"

Sarah slowly slipped off her jacket, then her boots, then her top and jeans that just left her in her black bra and dark red underwear. The whole time Ashley stood there watching her making her feel very uncomfortable then again in a house full of vampires she shouldn't feel comfortable .

Sarah finally got the shorts and top on her and just stood their looking at Ashley.

"So this is how it's going to work" Ashley said circling Sarah.

"Your going to let us feed from you and your not going to complain. Your in a hell hole and your just going to have to live with it for the next couple of weeks got it?"

Sarah stood there motionless. Not even flinching.

"Alright now I am really hungry and I want a taste from you so where do you want it? Neck, back, shoulder, arm, wrist, leg?"

Sarah stood there not saying a word.

"Oh so your giving the silent treatment. Not going to get you very far but..."

Ashley said as she jumped Sarah pinning her to the ground. Ashley straddled Sarah putting her mouth very close to Sarah's neck. Sarah closed her eyes and locked her muscles, just like she had when Ashley had tried to bite her on the rooftop.

"Please, please don't do this" she said small tears going down her checks.

"Begging is not going to get you anywhere" Ashley said rolling her eyes. "It won't hurt,... that much"

Sarah then looked at Ashley as her fangs grew out and eyes glowed bright yellow. She then bent down to Sarah's neck and bit down on it. The blood rushed into her mouth filling it as she started to swallow. Sarah felt the sharp pain of Ashley's fangs in her neck then the numbing sensation go through her whole body as Ashley drank, and drank, and drank. She thought she was just going to drain her dry and started slipping into darkness when she heard a voice and it wasn't Ashley's.

"Well, well isn't this a sight to see one girl on top of the other. One giving the other the best pleasure of her life. And by that I mean you Sarah"

Ashley sat up off of Sarah to look at Ian standing in the middle of the doorway. His arms crossed over his chest with him leaning on the door frame; a huge smirk on his face.

"What you've never seen a girl on top of another girl drinking from her" Ashley said as she wiped Sarah's blood off of her lips.

"Oh no I've seen it before but it was human girls and it was on TV. "

"Your such a pervert. And are you saying that just because you haven't been laid in awhile?"

" No that's not why I said it and call me whatever you want, but what I just witnessed between the two of you was hot as hell"

"You want a taste of her? She has very good blood"

"Your done pleasuring her?"

"What I just went through isn't really what you would call pleasuring" Sarah said as she sat up her hand on her bleeding neck.

Both Ashley and Ian snapped their heads around to look at her.

Ian slowly made his way over to Sarah. He than bent down to her height and took her hand away that was covering her bite mark. Sarah hissed in pain and snapped her eyes shut.

"Wow Ashley you got her good. The marks are pretty deep. And of course you had to go for her neck first"

"Its my signature" she said smiling.

Ian than took Sarah's hand the one with all the blood on it and brought it up to his mouth. He opened his mouth and wrapped it around two of her fingers that had blood on them. He sucked the blood right off her fingers.

"Mmmm your right Ashley her blood is very good. Mind if I have another taste" he said.

Before he gave time for Sarah to respond he brought her wrist up to his mouth with super speed and bite down on her wrist.

Sarah screamed as Ian had bit right into a main vain.

He drank for a couple of seconds than pulled back. His fangs disappearing and eyes fading from yellow to blue. Ian than stood up wiped the blood from his lips and turned to Ashley.

"Common lets go down stairs and talk to the others about..." he trailed off looking at Sarah. "Well you know" he said as him and Ashley started for the stairs.

Sarah curled up in a ball and tried not to cry. She had been beaten down, broken and was now above all things a blood toy to fifty vampires. Just when she was about to fall asleep she heard Ian say

"Don't fall asleep just yet, your ride hasn't even started".

**OK so what did you guys think of chapter number 2?**

**Now it wasn't as dark as I hoped but I tried to put some humour into certain parts when Ian's around so I hope that makes up for it :) **

**Next chapter will be dark so I can promise you guys that! **

**Comment and let me know how I did in the reviews and let me know if you would like to see anything specific in a chapter and I will try and put it in for you guys. **

**Also if you want to see the room I'm talking about that Sarah is in go to my profile and click on the link in the part for bitten **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3 Friend

**I love you guys 142 views for this story and 8 reviews I couldn't ask for any more. I also love how some of you are like "I can't believe I love this story I shouldn't but I can't help it" and I love that I have drawn your guys attention with this story. Since there is no story's like this in MBAV section. **

**So this chapter will be dark but there is also some heart in it that none of you will see coming. **

All the vampires gathered in the living room, looking at each other as they all stood in a semi circle; sitting on couches and chairs.

"So whats going to happen when Jesse comes back?" Kyle asked.

"He'll turn her that's the only reason he wants her isn't it?" Ashley said.

"Hold on lets get this strait, if Jesse is going to turn her do we have a problem with her ending up being a really powerful vampire next to Jesse?" Ian said.

"Well remember there are two-hundred and nineteen of the most powerful vampires ever, Jesse included. That makes two-hundred and twenty that we need to worry about. If Jesse turns her it could be two-hundred and twenty one".

"But wait what about us. I mean didn't Jesse turn us?" Ashley asked.

"No Jesse found a vampire girl Courtney. She turned Kyle then he turned Anna and so on. You thought Jesse turned you?"

"I blacked out the entire time I just woke up a vampire and I had no traces of who ever turned me"

"OK whatever just what about the cubile animas?( and yes I spelt it right. Checked Latin translation )

"Ask Sabrina she's the one who knows" Ian said.

Everyone looked around, but Sabrina wasn't in the room.

Sabrina climbed up the stairs to Sarah's room. When she reached the top she looked over at Sarah. She was curled up in a ball lying on the floor. She was awake and Sabrina knew that Sarah just thought she was up there just to drink from her.

"Here" Sarah groaned as she rolled over and stuck out her wrist. That had a bite mark from Ian with dried up blood on it.

"I'm not here to drink from you" Sabrina said as she walked into the room and sat down beside Sarah.

"Then why are you up here?"

"To talk"

"To talk about what?"

"I'm sorry this is happening to you" Sabrina said.

Sarah rolled over and looked Sabrina in the eye.

"Why are you sorry. Shouldn't you feel like them, you don't give a damn about me. And besides you shouldn't feel sorry you haven't bitten me,... yet"

"I'm not going to bite you and I know the kind of pain your going though right now"

"How would you know?" Sarah said.

"Because the same thing happened to me two months ago". Sarah looked Sabrina in the eye she saw pain and hurting, things she didn't expect to see in a vampire.

"What, how ?" questioned Sarah.

"When Jesse was trying to find the location of the cubile animas he was told by a couple of vampires about me. I was in the loop with a vampire and knew information on it. Information that Jesse needed. When he found me he gave me the chance to tell him what I knew. I didn't so he got his minions to torture me, then when I couldn't take it anymore I told them. I thought they would just leave me alone after that but they didn't. I was turned a couple days after. But what your going though now I went though for three weeks. I only told because at that point I was on the brink of death".

Sarah looked at Sabrina, as she saw a tear go down her face. She knew it was hard for her to talk about.

"Hey" Sarah said as she sat up and put her hand on Sabrina's shoulder in a attempt to comfort her. "I'm sorry for what you had to go through". Sabrina looked into Sarah's eyes then quickly wiped the tear from her check.

"Oh wow" Sabrina said as she looked at Sarah's neck. "Ashley got deep didn't she". As she went to touch her neck Sarah hissed in pain.

"Whats going on up here" a voice said as Sabrina and Sarah looked at the doorway to see Ashley and Kyle coming up the stairs.

"Oh nothing" Sabrina said as she quickly took her fingers and pressed them into Sarah's bitten neck. She hissed and moaned in pain as the thin skin guard broke and blood slowly oozed out.

"Just came up here for a taste" as she bent down and used her long tongue to lick up the blood. Starting at her collar bone and working her way up very slowly being careful not to miss a single drop.

"Mmmm tasty" She said as she pulled back got to her feet and walked out the door and down that stairs.

Sarah closed her eyes and fell backwards onto the floor as she felt fangs bite into her leg and arm and before she knew it Sarah slipped into darkness.

Sarah rolled over and groaned she couldn't feel half of her body and the other half was pure pain. She slowly opened one eye; darkness filled the window. 'Night' she thought. She tried to sit up but ending up falling back over. She had no strength what so ever, so she slowly rolled over onto her other side and looked at the clock in the coroner. Ten thirty- eight it read. "Shit" she said "I slept for seventeen hours".

"I'm surprised you didn't sleep more"

The voice startled Sarah. She looked in the other coroner to see Sabrina sitting, back up against the wall, with a blood bag in her hand.

"Look I'm sorry for what I had to do OK. I can get in major trouble if I'm talking to you, especially about vampire business".

"It's OK, I don't want to get you in trouble; I get why you had to do it"

Again Sarah tried to sit up but this time she was able to.

"I don't get it" she said as she turned to Sabrina. "I've slept for seventeen hours yet I feel like I haven't slept for days"

"That's because you barely have any blood left"

"What?!"

"Look at yourself"

Sarah looked at her arms. All up her arms there were bite marks with dried blood on them. Even on both sides of her arms. She slowly and carefully got up and went to the wall mirror. She gasped as she looked at her self.

Just from the front side of her body there was no skin that didn't have a bite mark on it expect for her face. She even lifted up her shirt, nine on her stomach, six on her hip. "Forty-two, forty-three, FORTY-FOUR!" Sarah yelled "I have forty- four bite marks on me that's not even including my back side"

"While you've been sleeping they kept coming up here and taking from you I'm surprised you didn't wake up while they were doing it"

Then came footsteps up the stairs Sarah looked at the doorway as Kyle appeared a smirk on his face.

"Watcha doing?" he asked.

"Just having a snack" Sabrina said as she held up the blood bag.

"Why are you drinking from that when there is a perfectly good human right there?" he said pointing at Sarah.

"No reason, what are you doing up here anyway?"

"Just came up for a little snack" he said smirking and gave Sarah a little wink.

"Uhhh" Sarah said rolling her eyes going to sit back down on the floor. Kyle did a little stalk walk towards her. He bent down next to her and got on top of her. Sarah lay-ed back down on the floor as Kyle lay-ed on top straddling her.

"Wow, look at those bite marks" Kyle said as he bent down and put a little bit of pressure to the ones on her arm. Sarah hissed and winced. "Still fresh, hey Sabrina have you seen these?"

"Ya she was like that when I came up here" She said as she crawled over to Kyle and Sarah.

"Wait, how long have you been up here, and why are you up here?"

"I've been up here for like twenty minutes and I'm up here to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid" she said going back over to her spot in the coroner.

"Well, well you really don't have any bite free skin left do you?" Kyle asked as he looked Sarah over looking for a piece of free skin. "Wait a second, lift up your arms" Kyle said. Slowly Sarah lifted her arms up wincing in pain the farther they went up till they were right above her head. Kyle grabbed the hem on her tank top and slowly lifted it up and off her body. Leaving Sarah in her black bra and black short shorts. Kyle exposed his fangs and bent down to bite her.

"Wait, don't you think Jesse's going to be pissed when he comes back to find her like this" Sabrina said pointing to all the bite marks on Sarah.

"Well when is he coming back?" Kyle said sitting up looking at Sabrina with bright yellow eyes and sharp fangs.

"He was supposed to be back in a couple days but he text-ed me last night saying he was going to be another two weeks if not more".

"Well if he's not going to be here, then he won't be able to see me do this..." he said as he bent down and bit right into some flesh that was showing out of Sarah's bra. Sarah groaned as blood was drawn from her. Sabrina turned her head to the wall. Watching Kyle drink from Sarah was bringing back memories from when he bit her.

A couple minutes later Kyle stopped drinking and sat back up from Sarah wiping the blood from his lips.

All of a sudden Sabrina's phone went off. She pulled it out and clicked the answer button. "Hello" she said as she put the phone to her ear. "Oh hey Jesse".

**Dun, dun, dun whats going to happen with the phone call with Jesse? Find out next chapter. **

**So the new chapter should be up by Friday maybe Saturday because I am camping from Sunday(tomorrow) till Friday cause if I wasn't I would have it up earlier. **

**Also I have finally found faces for the four characters I have named( besides from Jesse and Sarah) **

**So check out my profile and click on the four links to see the faces of Kyle, Ian, Ashley and Sabrina. **

**Don't forget to review and you guys will get more chapters. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW **

**And if you want to see something in the next couple of chapters or have questions for me on this story just tell me in the reviews or send me a private message :)! **


	4. Chapter 4 Escape

**11 reviews for this story and I absolutely love you guys. So I have also been considering doing another story for MBAV series. Involving Sarah and Ethan and Erica and Benny in one-shots so tell me what you think and if I should start writing another story in the reviews. **

**Also I think this story is going to have about nine to ten chapters depending on how far I am going to go with it. So I am just for-warning you guys that this story will come to a end in the next couple weeks :( but i will continue writing for The Vampire Diaries and My Babysitter's a Vampire so if you want to see something written for those series just message me and let me know :) **

**Happy reading! **

"Hey Jesse" Sabrina said into her phone. "Oh ya everything is fine up here. Ya we have Sarah and we are keeping a close eye on her a very close eye" she said as she watched Kyle keep drinking from Sarah. "Oh you want to talk to Sarah" she said as she watched Kyle jump up from Sarah wiping the blood off of his lips. "Hold on a sec"

As she covered the phone with her hand to prevent him from hearing them on the other end. "OK look here's the deal" Kyle said looking into Sarah's eyes. "You don't tell Jesse that were feeding from you but if you do we will make your life a living hell more then you will ever know, got it?" Sarah nodded her head as Sabrina handed her the phone. "Hi Jesse" Sarah said nervously into the phone. "Ya I'm fine, no there hasn't been any problems, my blood?" she said as Kyle gave her a death look. "Don't worry none of them have drank from me. OK ya bye" Sarah said as she hung up the phone and handed it back to Sabrina.

"Good choice" Kyle said as he got up and left the room.

"Night" Sabrina said as she got up and left the room behind Kyle leaving Sarah all alone.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute" Sabrina said as she chased down Kyle though the house.

"Sure whatsup?"

"If Jesse found out that we had drank from her whats going to happen?"

"Well there's a good chance he could kill us but he needs us to get those two hundred and nineteen souls for him. He can't do it himself plus the only person he won't kill is you, cause he's going to need info on the cubile animas"

"Right, but do you think Sarah would tell him?"

"Not after what I told her before she talked to Jesse"

"Right but..."

"Sabrina look" Kyle said as he cut her off and stopped walking when the reached the dinning room. "I don't think we have anything to worry about. She's human were vampires we have ways of making her do what we want, so don't panic OK?" he said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

She nodded her head and he walked off.

Up stairs Sarah was panicking. Pacing back and forth mumbling to her self. "I have to get out of here, I have to get out of here" she said back and forth. She stopped for a second and looked back on herself. "God dam-it these damn vampires are making me go crazy. I mean I don't even feel myself"

Sarah looked over at the clock. "One-thirty already, God no wonder I'm going crazy I need sleep"

Sarah curled up on the floor and with-en minutes she was fast asleep.

"God I am so hungry" Ashley whined as she fell back into a chair.

"You just drank from Sarah a couple hours ago" Sabrina said.

"I know but I am starving AGAIN".

"Well there's tones of blood bags in the fridge go feed yourself". Kyle said. "Cause I don't need to hear you whining about it" he said as she sat in a chair next to Ian.

"Eww that's like slop in a bag" Ashley said making a face.

"The blood in a blood bag is the same in a human" Sabrina said making a 'Duh' face.

"I know, but it's cold" she said whining again.

"Than go heat it in the microwave" Sabrina said.

"Haha your hilarious" she said.

"What the hell is that sound" Ian said. "It's been happening for the past thirty minutes"

"I think it's Sarah" Ashley said.

"Kyle, you listen your the oldest"

"Its her teeth, there chattering"

Sabrina walked over to the thermostat. "God you guys; it's nine degrees in here. She's up there in a tank top and shorts no wonder her teeth are chattering. She must be freezing".

"I don't feel cold" Ashley said looking at Sabrina, Kyle and Ian.

"Uh duh that's because your a vampire" Sabrina said giving the most 'hello' look ever. "God I feel sometimes I'm the only smart one here"

Sabrina walked over to a hall closet and pulled out two blankets and a pillow.

"Why are you going to give her those she'll be fine" Ian said.

"She's going to freeze to death. And unlike any of you I am actually doing what Jesse told us, since I don't want to die. But I don't know about any of you" Sabrina said as she started up the stairs.

Sarah was curled up in a ball on the floor when Sabrina got to the room. She lay-ed the blankets on top of her and lifted her head carefully and put the pillow underneath. Sabrina than rushed out of the room using super speed but appeared only minutes later. She put a huge glass of water and three protein bars beside her. When Sabrina looked at Sarah she saw herself just two months ago. A tear ran down her check as she thought about the past. Nobody did any of this to her. No one feed her, they let her freeze to death but she was determined to make it different for Sarah. Before she thought about it any more she rushed out of the room.

Sarah awoke with a gasp. Her nightmare had been to real, but now she awoke to another nightmare, one she could never wake up from. She glanced at the clock, two-twenty five it read. "Shit" mumbled Sarah. "I haven't even slept a hour".

Sarah got up and glanced down the stairs. All the lights were turned off, everyone was asleep. She took this as a opportunity and quickly , but quietly she ran down the stairs to the second floor. She looked down the hall and made sure know one was up and heard her before sneaking into the bathroom and locking it.

She turned the light on then went strait to the toilet. She hadn't gone to the bathroom for the last 36 hours and she felt like she peed forever. When she was done she grabbed a towel from a rack and soaked it with water. Then went over all her bite marks with it trying to get rid of the dried blood. A couple minutes later, a blood soaked towel and Sarah didn't have one little trace of blood just, just dozens and dozens of little holes everywhere.

When she finished she unlocked the door as quietly as he could , turned off the bathroom light and made her way to the stairs. She got down them no problem but waited at the bottom just to make sure no one was up and was following her.

She ran towards the front of the house. When she got there she found her clothes sitting on a couch. She looked at the stairs and figured she had no time to change her entire outfit. So she just threw on her leather coat and boots. She tried to walk quietly to the front door but her heeled boots were making it hard with the 'click, clack' they made. She finally got to the door and managed to get the three locks unlocked and she had her hand on the door handle ready to open it and run out into the cold night away from this nightmare when...

"You shouldn't of done that"

Sarah turned around to come face to face with all fifty vampires standing there eyes on her. She knew at that exact moment she was in some deep shit now.

**Wow chapter four already! God you guys make writing this story so much fun:) I love it and I hope you guys love it too3 **

**So next chapter... **

**Well Sarah has tried to escape and well,... she failed. Wonder what's going to happen and whats her punishment going to be... you'll find out in the next chapter:) **

**Remember, you want to see something in next chapter like love interest, hate, violence, friendship anything let me know and I will try and get it in :) **

**PS the more reviews I get the more chapters you guys get! **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5 Tortured

**474 views and 19 review HOLY SHIT you guys are AMAZING! **

**I have fallen in love with writing this story for you guys, and it sounds like all of you have fallen in love with it to! **

**Rated T for minor swearing **

**Warning- this story has some torture in it so if you can't bear to read. I'm sorry but this chapter had to happen. I have a real problem with stuff like this... :) **

**Happy reading! **

"You make one move to run out that door, I will make you feel endless pain forever" Kyle said.

Sarah still had her hand on the doorknob while looking at all the vampires. She had two choices. Give up and hand herself over to them, or take the chance and make a run for it.

So she took the chance, she yanked open the door and bolted outside as fast as she could.

"Lets get her" Ashley said before all fifty vampires rushed outside. Sarah made it halfway down the yard when someone grabbed her from behind. She started throwing her body around trying to get free but know use. Suddenly there was a searing pain in her neck and the feel of nails and next thing she was on the ground.

"What was that?" Sarah said clutching her neck.

"It's called pressure point" Ashley said getting down on here knee's next to Sarah. "I learned it as a self-defence when I was a human. Comes in handy when biting doesn't work. And the fact that your neck is gashed up and hurts when I put pressure makes the pain even worse, but better for us".

"Now since you made the choice to run, when you knew you shouldn't of done it; what is your punishment going to be?" Ian said.

"I like doing this" Ashley said as she poked Sarah's neck again. Sarah yelling as she did so. "Pressure point" Ashley said smiling.

"Common guys lets get her inside and deal with her then" Kyle said. So Ian grabbed Sarah by the waist and stood her up than pinned her arms behind her waist. He than dragged her into the house with all fifty vampires trailing behind him. Once in the house Ian threw Sarah onto the couch, as she landed on her side wincing in pain from the bite marks.

"Oh ya by the way, your friend Erica text-ed you" Ashley said pulling out Sarah's phone from her pocket. "She was wondering why she hasn't seen you at school for the past six days, and was wondering if she could try and see you before school starts this morning. Should I tell her you can't cause you've been kidnapped by a bunch of vampires. Or is she just going to think I'm crazy?" Ashley said smirking.

"Lets just get her into the basement. You guys and deal with her in there" Kyle said.

"We have a basement?" Sabrina asked.

"Uh ya, you didn't know that?".

"No, I try to stay as far away from here as possible, that is when I'm allowed".

So Kyle and Ian both went over to Sarah and each gabbed a arm than headed for the basement door. The basement stairway was long dark and cold. Sarah was convinced someone probably died in here and there was a ghost haunting the basement. Cause there was no way in hell that this was just your normal creepy basement. When they got to the bottom Sabrina turned on a light and Sarah gasped as she looked around.

The basement was dark and she could hear water dripping. It looked to be a old slaves coroner but was turned into a wine cellar. In the coroner there was a metal cell with chains connected into the wall. Sarah figured that's where they would put her and before you know it, she was in the cellar chains being hooked up to her wrists and ankles.

"Now, now look at all your bite marks there already healing and they could be infected, that's not just going to do is it" Kyle said. "Ian, Ashley, Sabrina re-open all the bite marks on her body deep enough to clean them out" he demanded. So Kyle, Ian, Ashley and Sabrina started peeling off Sarah's clothes. Shorts, boots, top and jacket. Leaving Sarah only in her under garments, practically nude in front of fifty vampires.

Then all four vampires started biting Sarah, opening up all her bite marks again. Ian took her neck and chest, Kyle her stomach and waist, Sabrina her arms and shoulders and Ashley her legs. Sarah had never felt so much pain in her life. It was like a million little needles stabbing her all at once. After what seemed like years but was only minutes the four vampires pulled away wiping the blood off there lips.

"Hey, someone hand me some alcohol" Kyle said.

So a red head girl went to wall and grabbed a bottle from the shelf. Than handed it back to Kyle. "Yum" Kyle said looking at the bottle "vodka, one of my favourites".

Kyle then opened the bottle and began pouring it over Sarah as she screamed at the top of her lungs. The burning sensation stung though her skin and went though her entire body, making her body feel like it was on fire. Finally the burning feeling died and Sarah was left panting with sweat on her forehead.

Kyle bent down and took a long lick of Sarah's arm getting her blood and vodka in his mouth. "Mmm blood and vodka my two favourite drinks in the world. Everyone dig in" he said as he pulled back. All the vampire's crawled up on Sarah and started licking up her blood and the vodka that was on her body.

Sarah at one point was going to be sick. She had a group of vampires on her body with long wet tounges licking blood up from her body.

Moments later they pulled back and Sarah again was left panting.

"Now your blood and vodka are amazing so I'm going to need some more". Kyle said. "Sabrina"

Sabrina snapped her head around looking at Kyle.

"You know how to hook a arm up to a blood bag, do it for her" he said pointing to Sarah.

"No I don't" she said shaking her head.

"Please" Ashley said "I saw you do it, you know before we turned you into a vampire. And I know for a fact that you have a kit to do it upstairs I have seen it"

"Somebody go get the kit" Kyle said.

Ashley rushed out of the room and only appeared moments later with a little box. "God this thing is so cool, it would be great to learn to do this since I am a vampire now" she said.

Ashley than handed the kit over to Sabrina. She then walked over and knelled next to Sarah and opened the box.

"How much do you want?" she asked

"Four bags"

Sabrina than pulled out four blood bags and a needle. She than grabbed Sarah's arm and stuck the needle in it. Slowly the bags started to fill up and moments later Sabrina had filled up four bags.

"Here" she said handing them to Kyle and closing her kit.

"Lets go" Ian said.

And seconds later all the vampires were gone leaving Sarah alone in the cold dark cellar. Than Sarah started to cry, her tears hitting her legs and making puddles. And for the first time since she found out Jesse was a vampire she was hoping he would get home really, really soon.

**5****th**** chapter wow time fly's. **

**Now I would of had this chapter up sooner but I went though about a three day writers block. My first really big one. **

**So chapter six Jesse may or may not be coming home to see whats been happening to Sarah so going to be a really big game changer. **

**Also for those of you who have seen episode 6 of MBAV wasn't it awesome. I love Sarah and Erica when their hungry it just makes things so much funnier. And when Benny was talking to Ethan on the phone and said the girls were looking at him like he was a burrito and the looks the girls gave I couldn't stop laughing! I think this was the best episode they have done next to flushed :) **

**So remember to review and you guys get more chapters! **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6 Update

Hey so this is just a update. Now I'm sorry that I haven't updated it FOREVER. School has started and I have had a lot of homework. I will get the chapter up by Wednesday no later I promise but than you for those who are staying with this story. But for now I will leave you guys with a short little teaser from chapter 6 :)

"So Kyle what do u need to talk to us about?".

"Jesse" he said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Ehh" Ashley said groaning. "Its always about Jesse"

"Well lay it on us, I'm tired and need a shower" Sabrina said running a hand though her hair.

"Has anyone heard anything from him lately?" Kyle said.

"Not since the phone call a week and a half ago" Sabrina said.

"That's not good".

"Why?".

"Its been over two weeks since he left, and the last thing that we heard from him was a week and a half ago, he may be planning on coming back really soon".

"Well wouldn't he call and tell us first?"

"Not if he wanted to catch us off guard, and see if we were up to something with her" Ian said.

"Than we should get her out of the basement, in case he comes home early"


	7. Chapter 7 New House Guest

**654 views for this story and 28 reviews I couldn't be more happy for this story. Now I know this is a REALLY late chapter update but with school back in session its hard to keep up with my writing but I will try my hardest. **

**So this is chapter seven and well its a game changer. But that's all I can tell you for now, you want to know the rest your going to have to read the chapter. **

"Wanna give me one of those blood cocktails" Ashley said as the group got into the kitchen and Ashley threw herself onto one of the couches.

"Sure. Everybody else get out I need to talk to Ashley, Sabrina and Ian" Kyle said. As the rest of the group scatted around the house.

Kyle than pulled out four wine glasses and ripped open a blood bag. He than put some blood in each and added Vodka then passed them around. Sabrina just looked at hers than put it on the counter next to her.

"Why aren't you drinking?" Ian asked.

"Not hungry" she said quickly. "So Kyle what do u need to talk to us about?".

"Jesse" he said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Ehh" Ashley said groaning. "Its always about Jesse"

"Well lay it on us, I'm tired and need a shower" Sabrina said running a hand though her hair.

"Has anyone heard anything from him lately?" Kyle said.

"Not since the phone call a week and a half ago" Sabrina said.

"That's not good".

"Why?".

"Its been over two weeks since he left, and the last thing that we heard from him was a week and a half ago, he may be planning on coming back really soon".

"Well wouldn't he call and tell us first?"

"Not if he wanted to catch us off guard, and see if we were up to something with her" Ian said.

"Than we should get her out of the basement, in case he comes home early"

"Alright, we'll get her out tomorrow morning" Sabrina said as she stood up. "I'm going to go take a shower than go to bed. Peace." she said as she started up the stairs then disappeared.

"She's right lets just get her in the morning" Ashley said standing up. Then the rest of them scattered.

10 hours later

Sarah didn't sleep all night. The chains made it very uncomfortable to sleep and she was half frozen from being half naked in the basement. As she lay-ed there she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and and just thought they were back for round two on her. But who she saw come down was a shock to her.

"Hey" Sabrina said as she came down the stairs holding something big and white in her hands.

Sarah just looked up at Sabrina barley having enough energy to hold her head up.

"Here" Sabrina said as she walked over to Sarah kneeling down at her side. Putting the towel she was holding beside her. Sabrina grabbed a hold the chains and squeezed them in her hands snapping them in pieces. Then she proceeded to do the same with the three other chains.

"There you go" Sabrina said as she grabbed Sarah by the waist pulling her up. Then she gave her the towel to wrap around herself and proceeded to help Sarah up the stairs and out of the basement. Once out she helped her into the kitchen and lay-ed her down on the couch.

"Thanks" Sarah croaked out.

"You need food first" Sabrina said as she got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Now I never had much luck cooking food even when I was a human" she said opening cabinets and looking though them. "So if I give you food poisoning, I am extremely sorry" she said smiling.

Sarah gave out a little croaked out laugh and snuggled deeper into the couch hugging the towel closer to her body.

"Eh oh God" Ashley said coming into the kitchen, looking at Sarah. "At least don't get blood on the couch"

Sabrina turned around looking at her.

"Don't be such a bitch and get lost"

"Fine" Ashley said rolling her eyes turning and going up the stairs.

"Here" Sabrina said as she handed Sarah a bowl of cereal. Sarah sat up on the couch and began eating the cereal.

"Sorry it was the best I could find"

"It's fine" Sarah said between mouthfuls. Once Sarah was finished Sabrina helped her up and off the couch.

"Lets get you into the shower and get your cuts cleaned off" she said as she helped Sarah up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Sarah tried to get her clothes off but her arms and legs were so sore and red that it caused so much pain to her that she couldn't.

"Let me help you" Sabrina said she knelt down so she was at Sarah's waist and started pulling down Sarah's shorts till they were at her ankles, and Sarah stepped out of them. Then Sabrina stood up and put her hands on the top of Sarah's tank top and ripped it right done the middle.

"Eh" Sarah said looking confused.

"I'll give you one of mine to wear no problem. No are you sure you can handle..." She said pointing to Sarah's bra and panties.

"Ya I'm fine thanks"

"Well here are some towels and I'll be right outside so if you need help, just ask"

"Thanks" Sarah said as she closed the bathroom door. She turned on the hot water on and let it run as she struggled to get her undergarments off, but when she finally did she stepped into the hot water and started to scrub off all the blood off her body. Just leaving behind the bite marks.

Once she was done she turned the water off got out and started drying herself off. Once she was dry she put her undergarments on while struggling but once she finally got them on she wrapped the wet towel around her body to cover herself up and stepped out.

"Common let's get you new clothes" Sabrina said as she grabbed onto Sarah's hand and lead her down a long hallway with lots of stairs. Once they went down the entire hallway they stopped at the second last door. Sabrina opened it and stepped inside and waited for Sarah to come in to. When Sarah stepped inside of Sabrina's room she was quite shocked at what she saw. Sabrina's room was painted a dark red with paintings and pictures all along it. She had a king sized bed with zebra sheets and big red, white and black pillows. Her room was the exact opposite of what Sarah was expecting.

"Here" Sabrina said as she handed clothes over to Sarah snapping her out of her daze. She looked over at Sabrina who was at a big white dresser clothes in her hand handed out to Sarah.

"Thanks" Sarah said as she took off her towel and started putting on the shorts and tank top. After a couple minutes of struggling she finally got them on.

"You should go brush your hair" Sabrina said.

"Alright" Sarah said as she ranked her hands though her wet tangled hair. "Thanks" she said as she stood in the doorway ready to leave.

"No problem, now go brush your hair and when your done go downstairs, and I'll be in the living room"

"Alright" she said as she left the room and headed down the long hallway to the bathroom.

When Sarah got to the bathroom she took a hairbrush and started ranking it though her hair. Once she was done and was knot free she stood in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror looking over her bite marks. She traced her finger slowly over them, being careful not to put to much pressure since a lot of them were still very fresh.

Sabrina flopped down on the couch beside the kitchen sighing as she did so.

"Tired?" Ian said coming out from the other room dropping himself on the couch as well.

"No just stressed"

"About what?"

"Jesse coming back. You do know if he comes back before her bites are healed you all are in some deep shit"

"Ya we know, were just hoping he'll come home after that"

"It's Jesse we never know what he's going to do or what he's planning"

"Your right, I'm basically worried over nothing"

"Exactly" Ian said smiling at her.

Right after that the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" Sabrina said as she got up and walked over to the door. She opened it and looked at the person in the doorway.

"Hi" she said.

Sarah finished looking over her bite marks and finally decided to head downstairs. She took the stairs slowly one at a time until she reached the bottom and looked up at the doorway for who Sabrina was holding the door out for. The look of pure shock went over her face as she looked at who was standing in the door frame.

"Hi Sarah" Jesse said.

**DUN, DUN, DUN! **

**So this chapter was supposed to be up on Wednesday. Well shit happens and I got caught up in homework. So the next chapter will be up by Wednesday hopefully no later. **

**So Jesse s back and shits about to go down in the house... ;) **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8 Home Sweet Home

**Ya you probably hate me right now for such a VERY late update and I kinda hate myself for not finishing this last week but I lost my laptop from Sunday till Friday ya I was bad... **

**So after this I PROMISE chapter 9 with be up a week later. I know I hate when I have to wait for stories so I going to try my hardest and not do that for you guys. **

**So here you go chapter 8 :) **

"Jesse?" Sarah said stunned. "What are you doing home?"

"Well I was going to come home soon, I just got all I needed done so I came home" he said walking in though the door dropping his bags on the couch. Sarah kept panicking 'he's going to see the bite marks any minute' she thought. She tried not to show fear on the outside but on the inside she was screaming. Sarah just wanted Jesse to go to bed and not even look at her but of course that wasn't going to happen.

"So what have I missed..." Jesse said turning around looking at Sarah words being taken out of his mouth.

He rushed over to her on the staircase wiping her hair away from her neck.

"What is that?!" Jesse yelled pointing at Sarah's neck. "When I left I told you not to drink from her, and what do you do you drink from her" he said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Everyone get in here!" Jesse screamed.

Within seconds all fifty vampires where in the living room. Some of them looked extremely scared and worried now that they saw that Jesse was back.

"Does anyone ever listen to anything I ever say?!" Jesse said pointing at Sarah's neck again.

"Thank God he didn't see the other ones" Ian whispered to Sabrina. Sabrina hissed and jabbed Ian in the stomach.

"Owww" Ian said clutching his stomach. "Idiot" Sabrina hissed.

"What did you just say?" Jesse said turning to look at Ian.

"Oww" Ian said knowing that he was in deep shit now.

"No you said other ones. Meaning other bite marks..." he said as looked over Sarah's body examining the bite marks.

"Sarah go upstairs into my bedroom I'll be there in a few minutes" Jesse said.

Sarah took a couple looks at the vampires looking up at her than started to run up the stairs and all the way down the hall till she was in Jesse s room.

"How many bite marks are on her?" Jesse asked.

"Two weeks ago forty-seven" Sabrina said.

"Forty-seven, forty-seven" Jesse mumbled. "Well then that's forty- seven days without blood for all of you guys"

"What?!" the vampires tried to protest begging him not to do that of course that wasn't going to happen.

"I told you guys not to drink for her and that's exactly what you did so for every bite mark on her that's one day you get without blood" Jesse said as he headed up the stairs and down that hall and into his bedroom. When he got in his bedroom he found Sarah sitting on his bed fiddling with the bracelet he gave her.

"What are you going to do to them?" Sarah said eyes locked on the bracelet not looking up.

"Well I told them that for every bite that was on your body that's one day without blood for a total of forty-seven days without blood".

"Don't punish Sabrina she didn't do any of this" Sarah said.

"She didn't bite you?" Jesse said sitting next to Sarah on the bed.

"No, she actually helped me and tried to get the others not to bite me."

"Alright I won't punish her"

Both of them sat there in silence for a while before Sarah broke the ice.

"I don't want you to turn me" she said not even looking at Jesse.

"That's just the fear talking, you'll change your mind once your actually one."

"No, its not my fear Jesse I'm being serious I don't want to be a vampire" Sarah said as she got up and stood in front of him looking at him.

"Your just being dramatic, you'll have super speed, strength, agility, the ability to control people, and you'll live forever what part about that is bad?" He said as he got up gently pushed Sarah so she was backed into a wall with Jesse towering over her.

"The fact that I'll be a undead blood sucking creature of the night isn't really intriguing."

"Common you know you want to" Jesse said as he pushed his body closer to Sarah's.

"Jesse, if you love me you will let me go" Sarah hissed.

"I do love you Sarah and I'm doing this so we can be together forever. Besides even if I were to let you go which I'm not" he said wiggling his fingers her face. "Where are you going to go? There's nobody around for miles."

"I'll get home one way or another."

"And when you do whats going to happen you've been gone for three weeks. People probably think your dead already and besides what would you say about all those bite marks on you? Say you were attacked by vampires, people will think your nuts. The best thing to do is just become a vampire and stay here with me of course you can still go to school but that's it."

"Just please let me go" Sarah begged trying to get away from Jesse.

"Ah no" Jesse said holding onto Sarah as she tried to run away. "Your going to be a vampire willing le or not"

Sarah watched as Jesse s fangs came out and he launched at her neck. She felt the pain as his fangs bit though the flesh. Only seconds later she felt a burning sensation hit her neck and spread though her whole body. As she felt Jesse pull back. Her eyes went into the back of her head as everything went dark. The next thing she knew she was being lifted and then lay-ed on a soft surface. The burning sensation got worse and worse till she felt like her whole body was on fire. Then she slowly slept into unconsciousness.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA FIANLLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER. So after this there may be 1 or 2 chapters left depending on how I want to take it so just for warning you this story ends in about 2 weeks :( **

**So now Sarah's a vampire and the next chapter will be her waking up and finding out what Jesse did to her. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**


	9. Chapter 9 Gone For Good

**Now this is the final chapter and I'm as sad as you are that this story has come to an end. I have had so much fun writing this story for you guys and I hope these past couple months of reading this story has been amazing for you guys. **

**So I hope you guys will stay with my story's and if you want another story, request me I only write for Vampire Diaries and My Babysitters A Vampire. **

**So here you guys go final chapter :( **

Sarah groaned and rolled over her head was killing her and her body ached and burned. She opened her eyes slowly but quickly closed them due to the light that was on in the room, it burned. She couldn't really remember what happened. Her and Jesse were fighting, he than jumped at her, she felt burning all over her body, then blacked out.

Sarah quickly covered her eyes and ran to the dark hallway. When she got there she was confused at how she got there so fast. As she made her way to the bathroom she found it easier to move and was lighter on her feet. When she got there she went to the bathroom and went to look at herself in the mirror. Only problem she couldn't see herself. Her reflection would be fuzzy then completely disappear.

"What the hell..." she mumbled but then in hit her.

Her and Jesse could never take a photo together and when they passed something reflective he never showed up. He had turned her.

"Son of a bitch!" Sarah yelled.

She stomped down the hall, down the stairs and into the living room where Jesse was with Kyle, Sabrina, Ian, Ashley and six others.

"What the hell did you do?!"

"I told you I was going to turn you into a vampire willing le or not. You chose not and I still did it"

"You've ruined my life!" Sarah screamed.

"No I haven't, if anything I've made your life powerful and now we can be together forever and rule this boring town"

"I am not going anywhere with you" Sarah hissed. "Ever again."

"Well if you don't drink blood soon you won't be going anywhere ever again" Jesse said.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"Now that your a baby vampire also known as a fledgling you have twenty-eight days to drink human blood or your mortal body is going to die. So it's your choice, its up to you wither you want to die or become a full vampire" Jesse said getting up to stand in front of Sarah. "But between us it's best if you turned"

"Why? I wanted nothing to do with this life, I wanted out, to run to leave, you captured and kept me here. You turned me because you were afraid that if I left you, you wouldn't have anyone else; well guess what I am leaving you. Your going to have to find a new person to run this town with you cause I'm not going to be that one" Sarah said as she pushed past Jesse heading for the door.

"Your going to regret leaving, it would be best if you stayed here."

"You'd have to kill me in order to keep me here" Sarah hissed as she opened the front door.

"Oh and Sarah" Jesse said. Sarah wiped her head around to look at him.

"See you in school" he said as he winked at her. Sarah walked out the door slamming it.

**And this story is now finished :( **

**So from here is where the movie starts. **

**I LOVE all of you who stuck with this story the entire way and greatly loved that you guys kept reviewing and came back to this. **

**So for now I love you guys and check out my profile for more coming soon stories on MBAV and Vampire Diaries :) **


End file.
